Like Old Times
by xKari-Kamiyax
Summary: [Done] Taiora. Short and Sweet. Tai and Sora are in love with each other, but dont know how to say it. They ask advice from their friends. Do they end up telling? Find out. Review please!


I actually wrote this fic for a friend of mine, so, I decided to put it up. I do not own Digimon… sadly.

Like Old Times

"Izzy, I just don't know what to do," sighed Tai. He looked over at his friend, who was rapidly typing on his laptop computer.  
"About what to say to Sora? Why don't you just tell her? It's quite obvious you have feelings for her, Tai. I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me this."  
Tai's eyed went wide with shock.  
"What – How – Who?"  
"You know Tai; almost everyone already knows that you like Sora. You aren't very good at keeping things quiet are you?" Izzy replied, with a small chuckle.  
Tai ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. He tried to hide the red blush that was creeping up his neck.  
"Are you serious? I'm THAT bad?" He sunk into the chair beside him and gave a big sigh. His face was now a shade of red.  
Izzy turned to his friend and laughed, "You got it bad Tai, real bad. I heard that Matt likes Sora too, looks like you have some competition."

"What? You've got to be kidding me. He's my best friend and he likes the same girl? Well, I'll have to tell her first somehow…"  
He started to think about her short red-brown hair, her enchanting brown eyes, and marvelous body -  
"Tai! Hello in there!" called Izzy, he looked at his friend, who seemed to be wondering in space.  
Tai snapped out of his daydream, "Huh?"  
Izzy shook his head at him, "What am I going to do with you?"  
Tai just grinned.

"Kari, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Sora, "Alone?"  
Kari looked up at her friend and smiled, "Sure thing. Mimi! Yolei! We'll be back in a minute!"  
"Okay!" The girls chorused.  
Sora pulled Kari out of the store and sat on the bench. Kari sat down next to her, waiting for her to start.  
"Kari I don't know how to say this but…," Sora began, her fingers were playing with the strap of her purse, her cheeks were flushed.  
"You like my brother," Kari said, flatly.  
Sora's blush deepened.  
"What - How – Who?"  
Kari giggled and looked at her friend, "Everyone can see it Sor. I'm sorry to say it, but I think everyone knew before you did!"  
Sora's eyes went wide, "Do you think Tai noticed anything?"  
Kari gave Sora a funny look, "Tai? My brother Tai? The one who doesn't even notice what he's putting in his mouth?"  
The two friends burst out laughing.  
"Yeah, I don't think so," Kari giggled.  
Sora began to think about her best friend. His chocolate brown eyes, his messy but cute brown hair and his marvelous body -  
"Earth to Sora!" Kari called, waving a hand in her face.  
"Huh?"  
"I said, are you going to tell him?"  
Sora looked down at her purse and fiddled with the strap again, "Oh – I don't know. I don't think I should. I mean, I don't even know if he likes me that way. Besides, I don't even have that much of a chance. He has plenty of girls to choose from."  
Kari sighed, "I heard that Matt likes you…"  
Sora looked at Kari and blinked, "Matt? Why would Matt like ME? Of all people? We didn't get along that well before."  
Kari shrugged, "I don't know. T.K. told me."  
Sora sighed, "Now what am I suppose to do? How can I tell Tai?"  
Suddenly, as if on cue, her cell phone shook in her pocket. She reached in and took it out.  
'You have one new message' it said.  
Sora open the message and smiled.  
"What is it?" asked Kari, trying to peek at the cell phone.  
"Tai wants me to meet him at the park; he wants to play soccer like old times. Do you mind if I go?"  
Kari stood up with Sora and hugged her, "Go on, I hope you can tell him."  
Sora smiled at her friend and left.

---- At the park ----

Tai sat under a tree, waiting for Sora to show up. He bounced the ball on his head for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was nervous. He had never felt so nervous in his life. Then, he saw her. Walking slowly across the field, looking directly at him.  
"Sora! Over here!" he called to her, smiling. He got up and kicked the ball towards her.  
She grinned, and bounced it up to her head and hit it back to Tai.  
"Hey Tai!" Sora answered back.  
The ball stopped midway. As both reached down to pick it up, their hands touched. Tai and Sora looked up at each other and blushed.  
"Sorry…" mumbled Tai. He scratched the back of his head and let out a small laugh. Sora picked up the ball and smirked at him.  
"Come on pretty boy, let's play," she cooed. Tai stopped laughing and smirked back at her.  
"Ohh yeah? You think you got what it takes to beat Tai the greatest soccer player ever?" He teased.  
Sora laughed and dropped the ball. She kicked it at him, "Stop boasting your own ego, Tai. It's big enough as it is!"  
Tai pouted as Sora ran away, waiting for him to pass it to her.  
Tai kicked it as hard as he could, and in doing so, caused the ball to go into the woods.

They both went after it and came across a tree.  
"Tai! Look! It's the tree we put our names on when we were like 5 years old!" Sora cried, she pointed at it.  
Tai scanned the tree trunk. It said, "Taichi + Sora Forever ♥"  
Sora placed her hand on the tree and sighed, "I miss being that young. Everything wasn't so complicated then."  
Tai looked at her, "Complicated?"  
Sora kept her eyes on the ground as she thought of what to say next.  
"Tai, things have changed between you and I. You've noticed it, haven't you?"  
Tai's eyes popped out, "Sora… I…"  
Sora finally looked up at Tai, with tears glistening in her eyes.

He frowned at her with concern.  
"Tai… I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time… I… I…"  
Tai placed his finger over her lips, "Sora…"  
Tai couldn't bare it any longer; he wrapped his arms around Sora, and pulled her close to him. He hated seeing her cry. Sora's eyes went wide as he did this… she had imagined him doing this for the longest time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. Both were silent for a moment, just enjoying the comfort of the hug.  
Sora finally broke the silence by mumbling into his shirt. Tai looked at her, confused.  
"Sora?"  
"I…I love you, Tai," she whispered into his ear. She let go of him, and turned to leave, "I understand that you don't have the same feelings for me."  
Tai grabbed her arm, and spun her around to face him.  
"Sora, you've got me completely wrong," he explained.  
Sora looked up at him, the tears now freely falling down her face.  
He ran his hand along the side of her face, and smiled at her.

"Sora… I love you too, more than anything." He bent his head down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He wanted it to last forever, but he lifted up his head to look at her.  
Sora blushed and touched her lips, where Tai had just kissed her.  
"Oh Tai!" she jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
"Will you be my girlfriend Sora?" Tai whispered into her ear.  
She released herself from his arms, and smiled, "Yes."  
Tai smiled back, and grabbed her hand, "Let's go play some soccer, like old times?"  
She grinned as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "You got it pretty boy."

Hope you liked,

xKari-Kamiyax


End file.
